


Kitsune

by RosePhoenix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, and potentially nsfw, kids being kids, plan on it becoming more violent, tags to be added as the story progress, tags will be added accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePhoenix/pseuds/RosePhoenix
Summary: In ancient history and folklore books, a clan known as the Akatsuyas served under the Shimadas, particularly their slaves. However, the spirit of the kitsune blessed them and they managed to be freed from their shackles; they developed one of the finest agriculture practices and further blessed with prosperity and long lives.In modern-day Japan, the Akatsuya Clan is a small-scale organization. To become the heir of the clan, one must accept the spirit of the kitsune and be able to wield it. Karen Akatsuya accepted the kitsune as a toddler but her life was turned upside down when the Shimada Empire took over her clan and they noticed her potential. Since then, Karen had her name changed to Karen Shimada and trained to be an assassin, hitman, and personal bodyguard for the Shimada brothers.This is her story.





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm out of school for the semester and can finally put my OC out there. For more details about her, here: https://nerf-this-imagine.tumblr.com/post/173473081351/so-me-and-bee-are-rambling-about-our-ocs-and-i
> 
> Note: Karen is roughly 12 years old in this first chapter. Genji is 3 years older than her and Hanzo is 6 years older than her.
> 
> This is my first fic on ao3 so please be nice and give me constructive criticism. Also I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. My writing is a bit rusty. But hope y'all enjoy.

“Come, young one. We must start training soon," sensei said, heading to the dojo.

“Yes sensei," Karen said with a bit of a sigh.

Karen went into the dojo and trained with her master for about two hours a day; even though there were multiple bruises all over her small body, she needed to grow stronger. She must return the favor. According to the elders, the guards, and the housemaids, she was left abandoned at the Shimada Palace. They thought she would meet a cruel death from being so malnourished and her small frozen from the harsh winter. However, Sojiro Shimada saw potential in her; he _sensed_ her potential.

So, Karen was adopted into the family and whenever she was five years old, she began her training.

They taught her the importance of the dragons and groomed her to be emotionless for the job she must accept when she was old enough. But she was grateful; she was given an education, a roof over her head, warm meals, and clothes to wear on her back. However, the elders would want something in return. So she gave them her body to train, her mind to conduction, and her soul to become theirs. From day one, the young girl was molded to become a cool, calculating assassin. A hitman in case threats emerged from the shadows and the black market. But most of all, she would one day be a bodyguard to the Shimada brothers.

Karen staggered back when her sensei strike. It hard; training was not all fun and games. It was hard sweat, multiple scars and swellings, and precise dedication.

"Pay better attention!" he yelled but a young teen couldn’t help but escape to their own thoughts and daydream. After training, she would meet up with Genji; he would let her play his video games and tried to sneak her to the arcade before dinner. It was always fun to be around him. He was laidback and wasn’t as stern as Hanzo. However, the older brother would find them and demand them to be more serious. Hanzo was one of her masters but Genji was too.

She felt conflicted on whose orders to follow; she was going to be both of their bodyguards. They were expected to take of the Shimada Empire together.

There were more bruises than usual once her sensei decided to end their session together early. He understood she was still a child and needed a bit of freedom before becoming forever loyal to the Shimada Empire. After training, Karen was eager to say her goodbyes. Today had been a long day but she figured it because excited to see Genji today. They were teaching her how to use smaller weapons such as knives, shurikens, and kunais. Her fingers, covered with many bandages, were proof of that.

Whenever she was old enough, she would be trained on how to use guns and bigger weapons. But she didn’t care about it right now. Right now, she wanted to see Genji and see what sort of the video game he had brought her today.

She hurried over to the garden which was in the center of Shimada Castle; it was to easy to spot the younger brother with his dyed green hair underneath the sakura tree.

Genji sat underneath the tree, playing on a portable gaming device… it looked like he was playing some visual novel. It was one of Karen’s least favorite gaming genres. Those were boring since they were mostly story content and little action. However, she was happy just to spend time with her master. And he had brought over the newest volumes of a manga Karen liked! Without interrupting him, the young girl sat down next time him.

“What game are you playing this time, Genji-sama?”

“A mature game,” he giggled, “there’s some gross stuff in here you wouldn’t like.”

“Whatever,” Karen sighed as she picked up the newest edition of her favorite shoujo manga. The story told of a 13-year-old magical girl and her companions; when they weren’t fighting for justice, they were normal middle school students and hanged out with each other. The main character’s teacher would often chide her to do better. The smart friend out of her group was trying to teach her complicated math equations.

“How come we can’t go to public schools?” she wondered.

Genji didn’t look up from his game, “Cause we do some bad stuff. Otou-sama told me that people might target us if we went to a public school.”

“I guess it makes sense,” she said. But she couldn’t help but feel envious for the main character, living a seemingly normal life. And a family who didn’t leave her out in the streets to die right after she was born. Sometimes, she wonders if the Shimada elders haven’t accepted her into the family if she would have lived a normal life? Or if her biological family didn’t leave her behind, if she would have gone to public school, made friends her age, and have packed bentos? But it was only a bunch of what if’s. She was content; she under respectable men. Even though she was adopted, blood didn’t mean anything; she was a Shimada.

Besides, if she was never adopted into the clain, how would she have met Genji?

Genji started seeing more and more of her whenever he had turned eight years old. Being the only few children in the Shimada Palace along with Hanzo, they grew on each other quick. Even after seven years of seeing each other every day, the never grow tired and always found new things to do. However, they would wreak havoc and create a mess which displeased the housemaids who had to clean it up later.

But Karen, at twelve years old now, could say she loved her master. However, she was growing more aware and realizing her purpose. One day she would have to kill but it would be for her master. Even if the idea made the hairs on her back stand and gave her sick thoughts, she wouldn't mind killing someone for Genji. 

Karen rested her head on Genji’s shoulder as she read her manga. The boy tensed slightly and she glanced to see what was on his screen. There were animated boobs on the screen. Genji immediately threw the console down when he heard the young girl giggled beside him.

“Pervert,” she teased.

Genji flushed, “S-Shut up! You shouldn't pry too much. Don’t tell onii-sama I had this…”

“Do me a favor then.”

“What?”

“Let’s go get crepes and go to the arcade! I bet I can beat you Fighters of the Storm!”

“If I win, then I get to have your crepes.”

“But what if I win?”

“... I’ll buy you crepes for a week then.”

“Really!?”

“Really.”

Eager to kick Genji’s ass and earn herself free crepes for a week, Karen immediately sprang up to her feet. She impatiently grabbed for the boy’s hand, wanting to particularly drag him along to the arcade until he warned her about the housemaids and guards. Shimada Palace was huge and there was particularly someone at every corner. But Genji knew the best route possible to get in and out; she let him take the lead and was chanting to herself about a whole week of free crepes.

~

It was rare for Karen to be outside of the Shimada Palace; she had a very tight schedule and the elders only let her outside with supervision. She never went with Sojiro and the brothers to extravagant vacations, luxurious dinners, or secretive meetings. However, being out of the Shimada Palace was just a short period of freedom she enjoyed. Going to the arcade, seeing movies, and playing at the park was enough for her.

The arcade was dark but neon lights glowed. Bright gaming screens showed multiple games of different genres. They approached to one arcade machine with two empty seats.

The girl bounced eagerly as Genji inserted two coins for the Fighters of the Storm. It was a fighting game and she already found a character or two she played well with. She had been practicing and practicing during her spare time at the arcade while Genji found other games to play and browse around. Karen was prepared.

“Also, buy me a Pachimari plushie~”

“What? That wasn’t the deal--”

“Please~”

Even though they weren’t directly related, Genji felt to she was his little sister. He teased her, they played video games and bickered over the little things. Like, about their favorite characters in manga and who was the best. Or what would the next chapter be about and how was going to die. However, she could easily make his heart leap from his chest when she would give her best pouting face or smile. It was more than just a master-servant relationship between the two. Giving in, not being able to say “no” to her, he agreed to buy her plushie… but only if she wins.

Of course, she was going to win since Genji would just half-ass it. Cause whenever she would lose, she would be upset for a good week. He understood she wasn’t as privileged as him; she was always confined to the Palace and that they lied to her according to Hanzo. He felt sorry for her. She deserved more. But if she found out about herself, she would hate Genji; then he wouldn’t have a friend to comfort him and spend his company with. He stayed quiet; convincing himself it was for the better. It was for her sake, he would say.

“You ready, Genji-sama?”

“You know you can just call me Genji, Kari-chan. I hate honorifics.”

Karen felt her cheeks flushed from the nickname, “N-No. That would be rude.”

“At least drop the sama when we’re out in public. Please?”

“Okay then. G-Genji.”

“There you go! Now, let’s play. Bet I’ll kick your butt.”

Then begin button spamming and tricky combos; huffs of annoyance whenever one of the buttons was acting weird because of the sticky soda often spilled. Karen managed to beat Genji in the first round and she let out of hoot for victory. Then Genji decided to annihilate Karen, using all the overpowered combos he knew to finish her. She barely damaged him.

“No fair. That character is too OP," Karen whined.

“Last round will determine the winner.”

“I’m not going to go easy.”

The last round was intense… eventually, both of them were low health. They were blocking each other’s attacks and coming up with their best combos. However, Genji was not really focused on the game, wanting Karen to blow to final punch. Eventually, she did this and cheered to herself as the words K.O. pop on her screen.

Genji faked a defeating sigh before standing up from the stool, “Guess I’ll go and buy your Parimachi then buy the crepes. What flavor do you want?”

“Strawberry please,” she said as she stood up as well. The arcade was vacant now, the only other people happening to be staff and a few older couples and a group of teens.

“Alright… let’s hurry home before they find out we’re--” Genji bumped into someone.

He glanced up and was about the apologize until he realized who it was. Hanzo stood before them, a stern visage plastered on his face. Karen tensed, looking down and slightly worried. It was one thing for Genji to sneak out. Usually, he only got a slap on the wrist and grounded for a day. However, this was her first time being caught outside the Shimada Palace. What sort of punishment would she receive? More intense training? Helping the housemaids in the morning? “O-Onii-sama… uh…”

Hanzo snapped, “Father’s worried sick about you. The two of you missed supper.”

“Oh, it’s that late already? S-Sorry,” Genji spoke softly.

“Apologize to father later,” he looked over to Karen, “and what do you happen to be doing here?”

“I-I… Hanzo-sama… uh…” tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. She felt embarrassed for sneaking out of the Shimada Palace without permission. Felt ashamed in front of her master for being out during this hour, abandoning her duties. She bit her lips to hold back the hot droplets threatening to fall. Hands fidgeted as she grabbed for the hem of her shirt. “I… uh… was--”

“Onii-sama. Don’t blame her. It was my fault. I dragged her out of the palace,” Genji stepped in, seeing his friend was close to the verge of tears.

“... Oto-sama will be upset for you dragging her out of the house. You may not know it Genji but she is an important part of the Shimada and needs to focus on her training and education. I’m sure father will punish you more than usual so be prepared for the consequences.” Hanzo turned and was ready to escort them out of the arcade. Genji grabbed for Karen’s small hand, his thumb giving her comforting rubs to her bruised and bandage knuckle.

“Hurry up you two.”

“Yes, onii-sama.” However, Genji held on to the younger girl’s hand. He gave her a wicked grin.

But his eyes promised her everything will be alright when they returned home.


End file.
